Question: Solve for $n$, $- \dfrac{2n + 7}{n + 2} = \dfrac{1}{2} $
Solution: Multiply both sides of the equation by $n + 2$ $ -(2n + 7) = \dfrac{n + 2}{2} $ Multiply both sides of the equation by $2$ $ -2(2n + 7) = n + 2 $ $-4n - 14 = n + 2$ $-14 = 5n + 2$ $-16 = 5n$ $5n = -16$ $n = -\dfrac{16}{5}$